1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone synthesizing apparatus which is suitable for synthesizing sounds of non-electronic musical instruments.
2. Prior Art
There is the known musical tone synthesizing apparatus which activates a simulation model, simulating the tone- generation mechanism of the non-electronic musical instrument, so as to synthesize musical tones. As for the wind instrument, operation of the resonance tune is simulated by the combination of the delay circuit and filter, wherein the delay circuit corresponds to the propagation delay of the air-pressure wave in the tube, while the filter corresponds to the acoustic loss in the tube. The reed portion, i.e., vibrating element of the wind instrument, is simulated by a non-linear circuit having a non-linear input/output characteristic corresponding to the elastic characteristic of the reed. By connecting the delay circuit, filter, non-linear circuit, etc. in the closed-loop, it is possible to configure the musical tone synthesizing apparatus which synthesizes the sounds of the wind instrument.
In some cases, the musical parameters of the wind instrument such as the pitch and tone color may be varied in response to the breath pressure which is applied to the wind instrument to be performed. However, there is no musical tone synthesizing apparatus which can simulate such variations of the musical parameters.